Starlit Skies
by Witty Teacup
Summary: AU. The moon lights their path as they run away. They will never be separated, because of the promise they'd made. They were the daredevil brothers, and nothing would tear them apart. But can they outrun death himself?


The wind whistled softly threw my ears, encircling my chill body as leaves encased me in a world not my own. I felt the whisper of them, telling me to go home, but I couldn't. I would not leave without him. I would never leave without him. Not now, and not ever.

My tear-stained cheeks were frozen, glistening in the moonlight. I grasped his hand in mine. My brother was leaning on a nearby tree, and I by his side. We would be all right, we always were. We were the daredevil brothers, nothing had ever stopped us before, why start now? His hand squeezed mine back lightly, as he pushed a weak smile my way. I felt my heart race, as I shook my head at him. I knew what he wanted me to do, but I wouldn't. He wanted me to go, but I would stay. I would never leave his side, just as he would never leave mine.

He made a click with his tongue, as if he were scolding me. He tried to let go of my hand, but I held tighter, glaring at him. My brother let out a breathless laugh; as if he'd known that would be my reaction. But then he frowned, and locked his gaze with mine. He was being serious, and I hated it when he was like that. It made me feel as if I didn't know him sometimes. I only knew the carefree, joyful side of him; the serious side was someone I'd never met.

I shook my head again and again, new tears forming in my eyes. I leaned against him, my head on his chest so I could hear the rhythmic pattern of his heartbeat. I felt him sigh, as he began to stroke my hair. I nuzzled closer to him, trying to feel his warmth as well as trying to provide some to him. His heartbeat was slow, calm, and it scared me. I didn't want to lose him, not yet, not now. I didn't want to be alone yet.

_'Go back…' _I heard him whisper to me. But I just lay there against him, ignoring his command.

I never wanted to go back to that terrible place. I never wanted to go back to that forsaken orphanage. I never wanted to be separated from the only person I ever loved. I didn't want to be separated from my dear sweet brother ever. We'd made a promise to stay by each other forever, and I wasn't going to be the one to break that.

I closed my eyes, and images of what had happened plagued my mind. The running, the dragging, the waking, the people, I bit my lip to keep from sobbing again. I didn't want to go. I didn't want to be adopted off. I cursed my parents for leaving us. I cursed the people at the orphanage for trying to give us a better home when the only thing I needed was my brother.

I cursed them for hurting him, trying to get at me. I cursed myself for being such a slow runner. If I had been faster, we would've been still moving, and we would've made it to somewhere safe sooner. They'd hurt him, and now we had to stop.

My brother's hand stopped at my neck, and I opened my eyes to look at him. He gave me another smile, and kissed my forehead gently, lovingly. I felt a smile of my own grace my lips, as I let a small chuckle escape my throat. My brother grinned, but then it fell. He closed his eyes and my heart began to pound rapidly again. I clenched his shirt in between my fingers, shaking him a bit. He made a light groan and I shook harder. I called his name out over and over, and he finally opened his eyes again.

_'Go back…' _he said again, his voice quieter than it was before.

And again, I shook my head no. I held up my pinky finger, and he made a face. He pushed me forward so I made eye contact with him. He held up his pinky also, and at first, I only stared. He put his hand over his chest, and I knew what he was telling me.

_'I promise that I'll always protect you! You're my brother and I'll take care of you, no matter what the cost!'_

The other promise echoed in my mind, and he touched my cheek, silently assuring me everything was going to be fine. But I still wouldn't go. He had to drag me back if he wanted me to go. My brother gave me a hard glare, but I held firm. I gave a long breath, and I saw it climb its way to the sky.

He gritted his teeth, and pulled me close as he stroked my hair again. I felt his shaky breathing, and it took me a few moments to realize he was crying. The tears felt warm as they dripped slowly off of his cheeks and onto me. His grip felt loose around my body, and I clenched his shirt again. I swallowed the lump in my throat, and cried with him. It was then I finally understood what he wanted.

He didn't want me to suffer with him. He wanted me to be safe, and warm, and happy. He didn't want to lose me like I was afraid to lose him. But I couldn't go. I would never be happy without him by my side. I told him those words with my heart, and he gripped me tighter.

He held me for a while still, and slowly, his intakes were shorter and shorter. I gazed at him, wondering why, until he whispered to me once more.

_'I love you…' _

I said the same thing, shutting my eyelids again just to relax, despite the chill. My brother put his arm on my back, and I felt at peace, for this moment in time, I felt like nothing else mattered.

It was only when the slow rise and fall ceased that I grew afraid.

I shifted and glanced at him, his eyes were shut and a small smile was on his face. At first, I pushed against him, waiting for his eyelids to flutter open, but it didn't come. I began to panic, moving him back and forth roughly, but still, no response.

I felt myself scream, pain scorching my throat as I squeezed his shoulders hard. I put my hand on his chest, and then put my ear to it, trying to get a sign of life. There was none, his body was entirely cold. I screamed again, and again, and again, not even noticing the fresh tears streaming down.

I don't know how long I sat there trying to bring him back, but I know that by the time the people found us, I was on the verge of death myself. They grabbed me, pulling me away from him, and I struggled violently, trying to get back. I called his name out over and over, but they dragged me away. I kicked and beat, but it was no use.

They told me, later, that he was doomed to die anyway, that there was no way that he could've been saved even if we hadn't run away. I didn't believe them, because all I knew now was that he was out of my reach, never to hold or hear his sweet voice. I wanted so badly to feel his hand on mine, or to see his kind smile. I wanted it more than I ever had before. I don't even remember how many tears I shed that night.

I was adopted three weeks later. Traumatized and alone, I went without a word, feeling as if my own heart would stop at any given second. They took me away, and for once, I didn't struggle against them.

The man who adopted me was a kindly Frenchman. He was middle aged; probably around thirty give or take a few years. He had a broad grin that just lit up his whole face, and somewhere deep inside of me I felt at peace when he was near.

He'd heard of my experience, and felt great sympathy for me despite how much I thought I didn't need it. And then on one simple evening, he gave to me the eagle, the eagle that never left my side. The stuffed eagle that was my best friend, and made me smile once more. The eagle that kept the promises once made.

It was a simple toy, really. But it made me feel as though he were still here, watching over me and protecting me, just like he said. Sometimes I even felt like he was actually here, and other times, I knew he was.

_Isn't that right, Alfred?  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>And we're back to tragedy! I love writing things like these ha ha~ <strong>

**So this story was inspired by a song called 'The 5th Melody Of The Night' and I found it absolutely beautiful (You should listen to it while reading too!) The idea came to me slowly, and soon, this was born! **

**Hope you enjoy, I had a blast writing it! :D **

**Read and review~? **

**-IchigoMelon**_  
><em>


End file.
